


Ofelia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opietober Saga [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Body Horror, Botanicas, Cute, Dark Comedy, F/F, Ghosts, Humor, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette discovers that Rose and Juleka have a baby girl named Ofelia but when everyone wake Ofelia up something's scary is going to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the other day when one of my friends Rose is having a baby.

Rose was rushed to the hospital.

Alya said "Do your breathing technique Rose"

Rose do her breathing.

Alya said "Good girl"

Juleka said "Come on Rose you can do it" as she holds Rose's hand.

Marinette and Adrien were pacing back and front as Nino was playing his guitar until they heard a soft baby cry.

Alya said "It's a girl"

Marinette, Adrien and Nino squealed.

Rose was holding her paquet de joie.

Marinette, Adrien and Nino sees Rose and Juleka.

Juleka said "Guys we like you to meet our new baby fille Ofelia Couffaine."

They see a baby girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Marinette said "Aww hi there."

Adrien said "Ofie"

Rose said "Ofie i like it"

Ofelia yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

Juleka and Rose went home with Ofelia.

They heard Ofelia crying.

So they went to Ofelia's room

They sing her a lullaby.

But Rose and Juleka were getting tired.

Ofelia yawned and go to sleep.

Rose and Juleka go to sleep in their room but they heard Ofelia's giggling.

Rose and Juleka facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila, Sabrina and Chloe were texting but they see Rose and Juleka and their daughter Ofelia 

Chloe said "What's up with Rose it's that her baby"

Lila said "Uh-oh Rose and Juleka were having a baby."

Chloe growled "Sabrina?!"

Sabrina said "Yes Chloe"

Rose and Juleka were playing with Ofelia.

Chloe said "Hi Rose nice baby you're having."

Ofelia coos

Chloe screamed "It just coos at me!?"

Juleka said "This is Ofelia"

Chloe laughed "Wow you're a sad dumb young woman nice baby by the way"

Ofelia babbles

Chloe growled and then walk away.

"Ridiculous utterly ridiculous!?"


End file.
